Second Chance
by believesvueo
Summary: This takes place three years after Kate's death. Kate & Gibbs will get a second chance at love. I miss Kate. I think she and Gibbs had so much chemistry. This is my first NCIS fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Chance**_

It's been three years since she died. Has it really been that long, he thought to himself? He had so many regrets. He had so many things he wanted to tell her. So many things he wanted to show her. But he was a stubborn man; he never did let her in. He could only wish he did. She took two bullets for him. Her face has haunted him since the day they met. The moment they met, he knew how attracted he was with her. Those green eyes and her dark hair, she was beautiful. He was so afraid to let her in that there were times when he really was a bastard to her. But still, she stayed and in the end, she took two bullets for him.

He can't stop thinking about her. He should be over her by now but he isn't. Everyday, he's sinking deeper and deeper. He thought that maybe, other women could replace her, but they couldn't. He was a fool to think that Caitlin Todd was replaceable. He was in denial for so long until his recent girlfriend called him on it.

"Jethro, I can't compete with her. I can't compete with her ghost?" Lt. Col. Susanna Thompson, a woman he had been seeing for the past six months.

"What are you talking about Sussana?" Jethro asked angrily.

"You know damn well, Jethro. Caitlin Todd. You're still in love with her ghost. Do you know that you say her name in your sleep?"

"I'm sorry Susanna."

"I'm sorry too, Jethro." Susanna walked to the door without looking back.

Jethro is standing over her grave, talking to her now. She wished he would let her go so that her soul will be free and she will finally be at peace. But he wouldn't and it's breaking her heart to see him lose himself, lose the kind of man she had fallen in love with the day they first met on Air Force One.

For the past three years, since she died, she had been a wanderer. God said that in order for her to find peace, for her soul to rest with Him, Gibbs has to let her go. And she has to let him go completely. But she can't, not while he's suffering like. He doesn't know that she listens to him, that she watches him.

"Katie, I missed you so much. It's been three years today and I know that I should let you go but I can't Katie. I love you, you know. I know I was a bastard for not telling you that but I was hoping that I would finally come around to it but He took you away too soon. It wasn't your time yet. It wasn't fair that He took you from me. He took you from Us. Why did you leave me, Katie?"

Caitlin Todd, watched as the love of her life breaks down, looking helpless. She wished she could comfort him and let him know that she's here for him. But she's already dead and all she could do is watch and listen. Just then, a bright light appeared before her and she knew that God has come to visit her again, to tell her what He has been telling her the past three years.

"Caitlin, you know that I can't let you in my Kingdom completely until you both let go of each other completely, right?"

"I know but how can I if he's hurting as much I am?"

"I tell you what, I'll make a deal with you."

"What deal is that?"

"I'll let you go back to earth for a year and do all the things you never had a chance to do with him but I warn you, when one year is up, you will die again and this will cause him heartbreak again, can you handle that? H e will get hurt again and this time, it might be worse."

"When you say, I can go back for a year and do all the things he and I were not able to do, you mean I will come back alive, as a real person and not just a ghost?"

"Yeah, you will not come back as a ghost but as a real person. What's it going to be, Caitlin?"

"Can I think about it? I need to talk to him."

"How are you going to do that? You can't communicate with him?"

"Let me worry about that."

"I need to know by tomorrow, Caitlin. I hope you make the right decision."

Caitlin watched Gibbs as the sun began to set. Gibbs is now sitting, touching every letter on the cement that bared her name. He closed his eyes and as he traced each letter. She needed to let him know she's there. She needed to know what he wants. She saw him shiver as she touched his cheek.

"Katie, is that you? Please talk to me. I want to see you once again. I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh. Katie."

After what she heard, Caitlin ran to Him and said, "I want to go back. He needs me."

And in one split second, she found herself standing over the love of life.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs wasn't sure if what he heard was real. He looked up as he felt a shadow hover over him. It can't be, he thought. But it is and she looks real.

"Katie, is that really you?"

"It is Gibbs."

"Are you real? Can I touch you?"

"See for yourself, Gibbs."

Gibbs got up and touched her face. She was real. She was warm as he remembered her. Tears started to flow and he pulled her close.

"I don't understand Katie. How did you get here?"

"You asked me to. I'll explain everything later. Take me home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

They walked hand in hand to the car. Gibbs couldn't stop staring at her, he was afraid that if he looked away, she would disappear.

On the way to his house, he drove faster than he could remember.

"I can see that some things never changed. You're still a crazy driver." Kate said teasingly.

"Katie, are you really here? This isn't just a dream and that tomorrow when I wake up, you will be gone?"

"I promise Gibbs, it isn't a dream. I'm real. It's me, Katie in the flesh." She then touched his boyish face, to assure him.

When they got to his house, Gibbs opened the door for her. Be fore taking a step inside his home, Gibbs hugged her real tight and kissed her mouth lightly. Her mouth tasted just as he imagined, sweet and soft.

He took her to his basement, to show her the boat he was making. He always meant to show her the boat but he never got around to doing it so. The boat is done; he just needed to put the name on it,

"Katie, look I'm done with the boat. I wanted to show it to you when it was finished but He took you from me before I ever got the chance."

"Wow, Gibbs, it's a beautiful boat."

"Yeah, it was supposed to be our boat, you know. It's got your favorite color, green, also the color of your eyes. I'm not done putting the name yet but it's named "Katie." Do you like it?"

Kate was speechless. Kate walked over to Gibbs and kissed him. At first, it was a light kiss, but the yearning soon took over and the kiss deepened. Both let out a moan and as urgency took over, Gibbs lifted Kate up and carried her to his bedroom.

He took her clothes off slowly. He watched her naked, in the soft light, illuminating her perfect body and he thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

He took her hand and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, and her cheeks before kissing her lips. They kissed for more than five minutes, before he moved down to her neck and the rest of her body. He kissed every inch of her. He traced her body with his hands and brought her to ecstasy.

As the yearning to feel each over came them, they moved in a synchronized rhythm, like old lovers. They seem to know how each will respond to every touch, every kiss and every thrust. As the pace got faster, the urgency to release with each thrust drove them both to the edge. Finally, she screamed his name and he screamed hers. He collapsed on the top of her and held her tight.

They both fell asleep and for the first time in three years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, slept peacefully.

He woke up to the smell of coffee and the noise in his kitchen.

He bought on his boxers and made his way to her. She's here as promised. He watched her from the kitchen door as she made omelette and dancing to a beat only his Katie can.

She felt his eyes watching her, as she had always been able to do.

"Hey, Marine how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough because I just love watching you."

"Go set the table Gibbs, and let's eat." Kate ordered.

Gibbs saluted her and took the plates, forks and spoon and began to set the table. Kate brought the food over to the table. Gibbs then got the coffee and some water.

They were both quiet, not quite sure what to say. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Gibbs took her hand.

"Katie, I'm sorry."

"After that amazing night, that's all you have to say. You know Gibbs you really are a bastard." Kate said with a smirk.

"Come on, Katie you know what I mean. I'm sorry that you had to die. I wish that it was me that died that day."

Kate, stared at Gibbs and then pulled his hand with both hands and placed it on her heart.

"Gibbs, I believed I was put in this world to be your guardian. I was put in this world to love you and save you. And when that was done, he took me. But God gave me another chance to be with you. You asked me to come back to you and here I am. I made a pact with God and I'll be here with you for a year and then, I will leave you again. He gave us this time to do the things we didn't do before. He gave us this chance to finally be free to love one another, even if it's just for a year."

"Katie, a year with you is worth a lifetime. Everyday spent with you, I will carry with me even long after you are gone again. Last night was everything I had dreamed of. Making love to you, I felt complete. Marry me, Katie."

"What? I don't have any ID with me anymore. I'm dead remember?"

"I kept everything, Katie. I want you to be Mrs. Caitlin Allison Todd-Gibbs. Please marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When?"

"Right now. I know a judge and he can marry us. We can go to the mall and get you some clothes. Or you can wear your clothes that you left behind three years ago."

"You kept my clothes here?"

"I kept everything that belonged to you."

"I have a white dress and I think I'd like to wear that."

"I hung all your dresses, they are in the guest room closet. Come on."

While Kate got dressed, Gibbs called the Judge who will marry them. Fortunately for them, he had an opening in an hour.

Gibbs looked up in awe as Kate walked towards him dressed in a really pretty but simple white dress. He'd never seen her wear this dress before.

"Katie, God you look gorgeous."

"I'd have you know that I was saving this dress for a date with you. Now, I get to wear it and it's on my wedding day." Katie said flashing him the smile that befell him the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Ready to be Mrs. Jethro Gibbs."

"I think I waited long enough, Jethro."

He took her hand and they both ran to the car as fast as they could. Both couldn't wait to be man and wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take thee, Caitlin Allison Todd, to be my lawful wedded wife…

He recited those words as he looked deep into her green eyes. He never thought he would ever say these words, and actually mean them. When Shannon, his first wife and daughter Kelly, were murdered he felt lost. He thought he could find happiness in the women that he later married, thinking that the emptiness he felt could be filled by them. It never happened until a certain Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd came into his life. And now, she is his wife. He knew that even if Kate leaves him again, there would never be another woman that will capture his heart.

As he slipped that ring into her finger, he held her hand tight and said words that came from his heart. "Kate, you are my life, my heart and my soul. This ring symbolizes my devotion to you for all eternity. I love you."

Kate knew that Gibbs was never a man with words but he totally outdid himself today. She met a lot of men in her lifetime, and she thought that she's heard them all before but for the first time in her life, she believed these words because it came from the man who holds her heart.

After they were pronounced Mr. & Mrs. Jethro Gibbs, they ran to the car and drove straight to the Marriott's Renaissance Hotel in Downtown, where Gibbs had booked a suite for them. Later on, for dinner, he made reservations at the famous Fleming's Prime Steakhouse & Wine Bar in Virginia, not too far from Washington.

The moment they got to their suite, they made love through the afternoon, forgetting about lunch and everything else around them. Gibbs, even in his younger days, could not remember ever making love for that long. But when Kate is near him, it ignites the fire in his body and he can't help but touch her and feel her.

Exhausted and satisfied, the newlyweds fell asleep. The ringing of the alarm woke them up a few hours later.

Gibbs told her they needed to get ready for dinner. Famished, they quickly got ready and made their way to the restaurant.

They ordered wine and toasted to their life as husband and wife. She always pegged Gibbs as a beer guy and to her surprised, he knew the best wine to order and what kind of wine she wanted. Kate knew how much Gibbs love steaks, so she wasn't surprised that he ordered the Filet Mignon. She on the other hand ordered salad and Australian lobster tail.

They ate and talked about their childhood. Kate had mentioned that she has three brothers and all were almost psychotic when they fought. Gibbs joked that he met them at the funeral and how he scared he felt that they would kill him because he wasn't able to protect their baby sister. Kate reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. She saw the sadness and the guilt forming in his eyes but disappeared when she smiled at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

She talked about being the only girl in the family made her very competitive and tough. Her brother taught her how to protect herself. And that having three brothers wasn't so bad because it helped her deal with someone like Dinozzo, immature but has a good heart.

She also told him that she was such a tomboys growing up. She played sports but always managed to keep straight A's. Getting dates was hard because her overprotective brothers, who were all athletes and her Dad always scared the boys away. She told him that she didn't have a boyfriend until she was 18.

Gibbs told her that his Dad was strict, since he was also in the Military. The family moved around a lot. As a young man, he was shy and could never get up the nerve to ask a girl out. Girls were always the ones to ask him out. Girls were not his priority back then but sports were. He had a football scholarship waiting for him in college until he busted his knee. After that, he decided to become a marine, just like his Dad.

They finally left the restaurant after three hours.

When they got back to the hotel, Kate knew they needed to talk.

They needed to talk about the team and what happened after she died. And what they want to do now that she's back.

After freshening up, Kate joined Gibbs in bed.

Kate moved her body close to Gibbs and laid her head on his chest.

"Gibbs, how are they?" Kate asked with a hint of sadness.

"Kate, they still miss you. After you died, we were all in denial for awhile. Abby lost her best friend. Ducky lost a daughter. Tony lost his crush. And McGee lost a older sister. And I lost my heart. We didn't quite know how we would function without you, Katie. Every now and then, I would hear your laughter and see you smile and I would just die inside everytime I look over to your desk and it's not your face I saw. But over time, the team slowly moved on but they never forgot you, Katie."

"Gibbs, I know. Did you know that Abby visits me? She would talk to me and tell me her life. And Tony, he visits me every Sunday, up to this day, and brings fresh flowers. He's still the same Tony who could make me laugh and infuriate me with his sex remarks. McGee visits me when he is doubt of his abilities. And Ducky, well, he visits me on his day off. He really was like a second father to me. I missed them too Gibbs. And I know that you still go to that rooftop where I died to put flowers."

"Katie, what do you want to do now? Do you want to tell them?"

"Gibbs, I do want to but maybe not now. I want to be your wife. I want to have dinner ready when you come home from work. I want you to tell me what your day was like. We have such a short time, this second chance that we have been given, I know I'm being selfish, but I just want to spend everyday with you."

" I know I want that too. I know that if they knew you're here and how much time you have to spend here on earth, they will be here everyday wanting to spend time with you. I'll have to fight them for time and attention from you. That would really suck." Gibbs teased her

"I love you, you know. You make me so happy. I never want to be anything else but your wife."

"And I never want to be anything else but your husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kate woke to the buzzing sound of the alarm. Her head is resting in his chest and his arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see how peaceful he looked. She didn't want to wake him because she knew that he had not been getting enough sleep. It was only when she came back, that he had slept.

She lightly tapped him to wake him up. He had to go to work.

"Gibbs, baby you need to wake up. You have to go to work."

"Hmmm. Do I have to? I just want to stay in bed all day with you, just like this." He pulled her closer and held her tighter to him.

"I know you do but baby, if you don't go to work, they will wonder where you are. You know how lost they are without you. So, come on sleepyhead and get up. Let's have breakfast before we check out."

"Why does it have to be Monday today?" He got up groaning.

"Go take a shower and then just change when you drop me off. I will order breakfast."

"Don't you want to join me, Mrs. Gibbs?"

"I'd love to but I'm afraid if I did, we will never leave this room today."

"I like the sound of that."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get your butt in the shower now!"

"You know Katie, we've only been married for a day and you are already ordering me around. I like it." He said teasing her with his eyes and closing the door.

After many, many more protests and kisses, Kate was finally able to convince her husband to go to work.

"I'll call you, okay?"

"I will be here. By the way Gibbs, I need to go to grocery shopping. There's no food in the fridge. I'll cook dinner."

Gibbs handed her money and the key to the other car. He also gave her back her driver's license.

Gibbs arrived in the office late. All eyes were on him and nobody said anything about his tardiness for fear that he might yell at them. But to the team's surprise, Gibbs was in a jolly mood. He looked happy and very relaxed. They all looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders confused. Tony, being Tony, he decided to ask about his boss' mood.

"Hey boss, did you have a good weekend?"

"As a matter of fact Dinozzo, I had a great weekend?"

"It must be a new lady, boss since you and Lt. Col Thompson broke up a couple of months ago. I bet she's hot huh, boss?" Ziva glared at Tony for asking such a childish question.

"Oh definitely Tony, she's hot." As Gibbs recalled how Kate looked naked in their bed.

"She's a red head right, boss?"

"Nope, she's a brunette Dinozzo."

"A brunette? So when do we get to meet this hot brunette?"

"You will, when she's ready. For now, let's go to Norfolk. There's a marine missing. Tony gas up the truck, McGee get the gear, and David, when we get there, I need you to talk to his room mate."

The day went by fast. They found out that the reason the marine was missing was because he was running a little gambling ring and ran off with the money. They have traced his footsteps and found him hiding in a cheap motel.

It was close to 6 o'clock by the time they got back to the office. He decided to call Kate to let her know that he's on his way.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't call you today. We were on the field all day. How was your day?"

"My day was fine. Don't you worry, I understand how busy it gets when you're out there. Do you need to stay late in the office?"

"Nope. I called to let you know that I'm leaving right now. So I will you soon. I've missed you today."

Tony, McGee and Ziva were shocked to hear their boss be affectionate on the phone.

For as long as Tony has worked for Gibbs, he had never once heard his boss say sweet things to a woman. She must be one hell of a woman, he thought.

Gibbs grabbed his bag and left the bullpen and waved them goodbye.

When Gibbs walked in, he heard noise coming from the kitchen. She had the stereo on in the living room. He recognized the song but can't remember the singer. He could hear Kate singing along and he just stood by the door watching her. He noticed her wipe her eyes and this prompted him to go to her.

"Katie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, hey babe, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, to hear you sing and notice that you've been crying. Did something happen today?"

"No, it's just the song. It just reminded me of , you know what let's talk about it later. It's not a big deal. For now, why don't you go and change and I'll have the table ready."

Before leaving to change his clothes, Gibbs pulls Kate into a hug and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too, Jethro."

Kate cooked spaghetti with meatballs and mushroom. She also made garlic bread and salad. He knew that Kate could bake cookies but he never thought she could cook. It has got to be the best spaghetti that he has ever tasted. He complimented her and told her that he's the luckiest bastard in the world because not only is his wife hot but she's hell of a cook too.

Kate laughed and realized that Gibbs has got to be one of the funniest men she has ever met. When they were working together, Gibbs was for the most part, serious but he had a sense of humor especially when it came to Tony. She could remember a time when Tony was snoring in the back seat and Kate said she was going to wake him up. Instead, Gibbs pressed on gas and then pressed on the brakes, which woke Tony up in a daze.

Gibbs talked about his day and about the case they worked on. He said he was happy that they solved the case because he was going stir crazy not seeing her the whole day.

When they finished dinner, Gibbs told Kate that he would clean up. He told her to go to their bedroom and wait for him. Kate smiled and made her way to the bedroom.

After about half an hour, Gibbs joined Kate in their bedroom. Kate was reading a book when he found her.

After washing up and brushing his teeth, he got in bed and pulled Kate close to him.

"Gibbs, remember earlier, when you saw me crying, the song got to me. The words, you know, when she says "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do." Remember after I died and you were in your cube, sitting down and I appeared? I asked you why did I have to die. And wasn't one bullet enough and why did I have to take two?" I was so angry. I'm sorry Gibbs I never meant to blame you. I would take any bullet for you. I love you." Kate cried as she finally told him what she wanted to say after that fateful day.

Gibbs lifted chip up and wiped her tears.

"I love you, Katie don't you ever doubt that. I would and could never get mad at you. When we were working together, it pained me to see you hurt or disappointed because I knew I caused it. Whenever we are out there, all I could think of is protecting you, Katie. I died, the day you died."

Kate touched his face and traced the stubble that was beginning to grow on his handsome face. She pulled his face close to hers and began kissing his soft lips. Slowly, they made love again that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure how much you guys like the last chapter because I didn't get much feedback but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I made some slight changes to this chapter. I corrected the names of Gibbs' first wife and his daughter. It was mentioned in the Season Finale of Season 3 and thanks evinncis for correcting me.

_**Chapter 5**_

The past three months have gone by quickly. Gibbs, was a not a man of faith and he certainly never believed in miracles. But since that fateful day that Kate reappeared in his life, he believes that everything is possible.

Gibbs arrived in the office for an early meeting with Director Jenny Sheppard. He had to submit their reviews and recommendation for salary increases. He spent about two hours with her before he met with his team in the bullpen.

Unaware, his team was watching him, coming down the stairs. For the past three months, they noticed how happy their boss has been. There was no doubt that the woman he mentioned before was still in his life.

"Hey boss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dinozzo, what is it?"

"That woman you mentioned, the brunette, what does she look like?"

"Well, she has brown hair and it has a shade of red when it hits the light. She's got green eyes, a beautiful smile, perfect nose, and she's this dimple on the left cheek. She's got natural soft locks but she always used to wear her hair straight. And her laugh, she's got this natural and infectious laugh. I love hearing her laugh." Gibbs described Kate and smiles almost daydreaming about her.

Abby, Ducky, McGee and Tony along with Ziva, looked at each other and wondered if their boss is crazy because he was definitely describing Kate and this isn't the Gibbs they know.

"Ah, boss, how tall is this woman?"

"She's a perfect height, 5'7"

"Jethro, are you alright?" Ducky asked obviously concerned about his old friend.

"Why wouldn't I be, Ducky?"

"Well, boss for one thing, the woman you were describing, it sounds like Kate."

"Did I really? Then I've described her perfectly. Now let me go over this case with you guys. We have a dead marine found outside a club. We need to head over to this address and process the crime scene. Come on, let's go."

All four just looked at each other but decided not to ask him anymore questions regarding this woman.

The case took longer to solve than he expected. By the time they finished and hit a dead end, it was almost 7 o'clock. Since there wasn't much they could do in the office, he decided to call it a night. He told Abby to call him if anything else turned in the lab results they have been waiting for and asked Ducky to finish the autopsy tonight and to get back to him tomorrow morning.

When he got home, he smiled at the sight of Kate lying on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and he was just content to watch her.

He looked around the house, and in the three months that they have been married, she has really made his house a home. Everywhere he looked, there's a touch and warmth of Kate. She also worked on the garden. The backyard is now filled with flowers, such as roses, daisies and tulips. She loved gardening. She grew up in California and often wears her USC jersey in bed, which he finds really sexy.

After a few minutes, Kate stirred when she felt a light kiss placed on her forehead. She smelled his which brought a smile on her face. She reached up to touch his face and kissed him on the lips.

Gibbs then took both her hands and pulled her up from the couch. He wanted to feel the warmth that's he's missed the whole day. Her inhaled her intoxicating scent and pulled her even closer to his body. They stood like for a few minutes until his stomach started protesting.

"Long day at work?"

"Yeah, a 22 year-old dead marine. I'll tell you about it later. Right, I just want to enjoy the evening with my beautiful wife. And I skipped lunch today."

"We better get you fed then, my handsome husband."

"Yeah. So what are we having for dinner?"

"I made lasagna, salad and desert."

"It smells really good, Kate. I'm starving."

"Okay. The table is already set."

Kate and Gibbs made their way to the dining room.

_**Meanwhile at the NCIS Headquarters…**_

"Ducky, I'm really worried about Gibbs. I mean, I never took Gibbs as the type of guy to hallucinate but how else could describe it?" Abby asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"I mean, there was no doubt it was Kate he was describing. Who else looks like Kate? She's unique and beautiful. If you were to see her on the street, you'd know it's her. Her eyes and her smile, it's simply Kate." Tony added.

"Wow, Tony, it sounds like Gibbs wasn't the only one who had it bad for Kate. Were you in love with her Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Whatever Ziva. You never met her and if you did, you'd know what I'm talking about. Ducky, what do you think?" Tony asked.

"I've known Gibbs a long time. And I have never seen him make up a girlfriend. I think we should just wait until he's ready to introduce this woman, who obviously has changed his life the past three months. We should just support him. I've never seen him look this happy and healthy since Jennifer and his daughter were alive. There's contentment in Gibbs again. And that is very nice to see. And do I think he was in love with Caitlin? I believe he was attracted to Caitlin the moment he met her. And then, when she came to work for him, he began to care about her. When Ari came into the picture, I think it scared him when he realized what losing her would do to him. And when she died, he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her. All the things they could have shared together flashed before him and he knew that he would never again find the happiness he has been longing for because Caitlin is gone. But I think this woman, has given him that chance."

"You're right Ducky, we should just be there for Gibbs."

_**Back at the Gibbs Residence…**_

Kate and Gibbs are now in the bedroom. Gibbs is waiting for Kate to finish in the bathroom so they can talk, snuggle and make love again.

He loves sharing cases with her when he comes home. He sometimes calls her at home when he needs her opinion or her expertise in profiling. They haven't lost their chemistry as a team.

He watched Kate as she slowly walked to their bed. He reaches out to her and pulls her down closer to him.

"So tell me about this dead marine, Jethro."

"Well, they found his body in the parking lot of a bar. But we figured he was just dumped there. Abby is working on tracing some of the fibers found on his shirt. Can you imagine, being 22 and dead?"

"Do you think that he might have hit on a girl in the bar and maybe, the girl has a boyfriend and didn't take it well?"

"Maybe. That's a possibility. We interviewed his girlfriend and she said that he called her last night to let her know where he was. Did you know that his girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Really? I can't imagine being that young and pregnant and the father of my child dies before he or she's even born."

Gibbs noticed that Kate suddenly became quiet. He thought that she might have fallen asleep since she looked really tired today.

"Katie, you awake?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking?"

"Thinking about what?"

"How you feel about being a dad?"

"What?" Gibbs was shocked.

"I took the pregnancy tests, about 5 of them and they all have the same result. Here's one of them." Kate handed the stick to Gibbs who was still sitting them in a state of shock.

"This is real right? We are really going to be parents Katie?"

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"Oh my God, Katie how could you even think that I wouldn't be happy about this. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure but I think a month. I'll need to see a doctor just to be sure."

"Okay, let's go tomorrow. I'm so happy Katie. I love you so much. This is what I've always dreamed of."

Gibbs noticed Kate's eyes beginning to close, and his body starting to give in to exhaustion.

He drew his wife closer and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Katie. Then he kissed her stomach and said "Goodnight little Katie."

"Did you just call our baby little Katie?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I just know and I want her to look exactly like her Mommy."

"Oh, Jethro, I wouldn't mind if she looked like you especially your eyes."

"I know half of her will be me, but everything about your face is perfect to me. Sometimes, I just close my eyes and see your face and your smile, it makes everything so clear. So, we're really gonna be parents huh? You're gonna look so beautiful pregnant."

"Yeah, looks like it. But I'll hold off on me looking beautiful pregnant. I will be as big as a house. So you best enjoy my body now."

Oh, Katie you'll always be the most beautiful woman to me. And your body, I'll always want to make love to no matter what."

"Hmm, how about you show me how much you love my body right now."

"Yes, Ma'am, you wish is my command."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

The following morning, Kate woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. Gibbs had woken up before her and cooked breakfast before they headed to their doctor's appointment.

She could hear that Gibbs was on the phone.

"Hey Tony, I have an appointment this morning, and I don't know how long it will take. I already spoke to the Director. Do we have anything on the marine's murder yet?"

"Nothing much boss but we are going back to the bar to interview the owner and the bouncer again later. Maybe they will remember something."

"Okay. I'll call you guys when I'm done with my appointment."

"Alright boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone and smiled at the sight before him; his pregnant wife standing by the kitchen door, with her hair messy in her USC jersey. He pointed at the chair and for her to sit down.

Kate sat down as ordered by her handsome husband as she watched him bring over the food on the table.

"Don't you dare move from that chair, woman. I'm serving you this morning. You and little Katie need food." Gibbs said teasingly and kissed her.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best husband a woman could ever ask for?"

"You might have but I don't mind hearing it again and again."

"So which doctor are we going to see today?"

"We are going to see Dr. Johnson, She's an old friend. She was Shannon's OB-GYN. I hope you don't mind. It's just that I trust her."

"I don't mind it at all."

"I know that you can't have coffee, and I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I have a glass of orange juice and a cup of hot chocolate for you. How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"Nope. I'm just feeling lazy and tired. But I'm not dizzy or throwing up. So that's good."

"Yeah, that's good."

They talked some more as they ate.

They arrived at their doctor's office 10 minutes before their appointment. Gibbs had called Dr. Johnson this morning and asked her if they could squeeze them in this morning. The doctor told him that he didn't need to make an appointment to see an old friend and that he and Kate could come in anytime.

Kate and Gibbs didn't wait long. Dr. Johnson came out to greet them and ushered them inside the room.

Gibbs introduced Kate to Dr. Johnson, and said that they wanted to know how far along she is. They also told him that Kate had taken about 5 pregnancy tests and all came back positive. The doctor then asked Kate for her urine and said that she will be back with the results ASAP.

After a few minutes the doctor came back and congratulated them. She told Kate to lie down so she can take an ultrasound.

Both Kate and Gibbs watched the monitor, overjoyed with tears coming down, as they saw their little one, it was tiny and the doctor said, there's definitely a baby and she looks to be about 6 weeks.

Before leaving, Gibbs told his good Dr. Johnson that he had forgotten to add Kate in insurance, so he'll pay the full amount. The doctor told him not to worry about it and even the following visits since they are old friends. Then doctor gave them a list of things to buy for Kate and the baby during her pregnancy. She warned her about food that she can and cannot eat. She also reminded her that the first trimester is the most crucial and to make sure they make another appointment.

After leaving the doctor's office, Kate and Gibbs could hardly contain their joy. They look like two teenagers in love for the first time, kissing in the middle of the parking lot. Both were lost in the kiss until they heard a car honking at them. They stopped and gestured an apology to the man in the car.

They headed down to the pharmacy to buy the stuff on the list and after about an hour, Gibbs dropped Kate off and he went to the office.

When he got to the office, he was nearly two hours late. After putting his stuff down, he called Ziva, McGee and Tony over to his desk and asked them to update him on the case.

Tony and Ziva are going back to the bar after lunch to talk to the owner and the bouncer that night. According to Tony, they seemed a little suspicious, like they were not telling the whole thing. And from the bruises on his face and injuries on his body, he took a beating before he was shot.

McGee said he checked his credit card and it appeared that the last charge on his credit card was around 2 o'clock, that's when the bar closed, so either he left the bar around that time or he never left at all.

All three noticed how relaxed and attentive Gibbs was. Normally, he would be yelling at Tony or McGee for the lack of information or progress on the case. But today, he is smiling and just told them to get back to him if they have anything new.

After the briefing with the three agents, Gibbs headed down to the lab to see Abby. Abby told him that based on the fibers found on his body, the mad owned a dog, because she found some dog hair on him and she also found two different sets of saliva. Before leaving the lab, he gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and told her "great job, Abbs."

After seeing Abby, Gibbs went down to see Ducky, Ducky told him that based on the bruises and injuries, there were more than one man that beat the guy up. He's looking for maybe a heavy-set man and an average size man.

By the end of the day, they finally got their killers. As it turned out, the killers were the bouncer and the brother of the owner of the bar. Kate was right, that it had something to do with a woman. Apparently, the bar owner's brother had his eye on a young woman. But she didn't want to have anything to do with him, but he kept harassing her. So the stepped in and told the guy to just leave the young woman alone. They waited for the Marine in the parking lot and then took him in the back and beat him up there. The bouncer confessed that it was the bar owner's brother who shot the Marine.

It was past 9'oclcok by the time they closed the case. When Gibbs got home, all the lights were off except the one in the dining room. He found a note from her and told him to just heat up the food. She said to wake her up when he gets home. He went to their bedroom to check up on her and when he saw her, she was sleeping peacefully. He watched her for a few minutes and decided not to wake her. He went to the kitchen to heat up the food and ate.

After he finished eating, Gibbs cleaned up and then went down to the basement to check on their boat. It was finally done and Kate's name is on the boat now. He wants to talk to Katie about maybe taking the boat out this weekend. Hopefully, she's not too sick to be on the boat. The thought of he and Katie on their boat together, looking out at the water and feeling the sun and the wind on their faces, just like how he always pictured it, made him just want to curl up next to her at this moment.

After checking the doors and the turning off all the lights, Gibbs joined his sleeping wife in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Two months later…_

It's been an exhausting past two months for Gibbs at work. Emotionally, he's totally spent. The case that they worked on, a serial killer targeted military men and their families. The serial killer would kidnap the whole family and one by one kill the wife, the kids and made the military man watch them torture his family before killing him. When he first was called in to the crime scene, he and Kate were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He was rubbing her stomach, which was barely showing yet. They were talking about the past, how he always seems to know what was going on in the office.

"Gibbs, did you know everything that Tony and I talked about?"

"You mean all that teasing and flirting you and Tony did back then?" Gibbs said trying to sound jealous.

"We were not flirting Gibbs! Maybe Tony was but I sure wasn't flirting with him. It was more like, I was infuriated with him. And you didn't do a thing about it. He went through my purse, my emails, and my phone calls." Kate said and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, it was a way for me to know what was going on in your love life. Tony was able to find out about all those guys you were dating. There was Dwayne, Harrison and that rich pilot guy and I can't remember the others. Did you know how jealous I was Katie? Did you even notice my mood?"

"Gibbs, I couldn't tell with you. You always look the same to me in the morning. And you know, I would not have gone out with those men if you had told me how you felt. So it's your fault mister." Kate bent her head down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." Kate added.

"Kate, how could you date a guy named Dwayne?"

"Gibbs, Dwayne happened to be a very nice man. He was a lawyer and very good looking."

"Better looking than me?"

"Of course not, Gibbs. You're the best looking man for me."

"Good answer, Mrs. Gibbs. Hey, Katie, do you remember that wet t-shirt picture?"

"Oh my God, the one that Tony sent you?"

"Yeah. Wow. So you did that in college?"

"It was a dare. I told Tony I was a lot of fun in college."

"When I saw that picture, it almost gave me a heart attack. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

"Gibbs, don't tell me you still have that picture?"

"Of course I do. I'm now having second thoughts about little Katie looking like you. I'm sure she'll have hundreds of guys after her just like her Mommy."

"Gibbs, I only had one boyfriend in college."

"But I'm sure a lot of guys hated him because they wanted to go out with you?"

"I don't know. Tony and McGee said I'm so clueless when it comes to men who are attracted to me."

"For once, Tony was right. And yes, all your married men friends, did secretly wanted to sleep with you. That's what's so attractive about you, is that you don't know how beautiful you are." Gibbs pulled down Kate's head gently and kissed her.

"And Gibbs, will you tell me how you knew that the tattoo I have on my butt isn't a rose?"

"I have my ways Katie. I asked Abby where she gets her tattoo and I knew that you and her got a tattoo together so I went to the tattoo shop and asked what kind of tattoo you got. I recall him saying, "Oh Abby and her friend, my God she was hot, I could never forget her."

"I can't believe you actually went there and asked. I can't believe he told you."

The phone rang just as they were enjoying a quiet evening together. He wasn't going to answer it but Kate insisted that it might be important.

"Dinozzo, this better be important."

"Hey boss, it's bad. It's really bad. We need you down here. Here's the address."

"Okay. I'll see you guys there."

Gibbs wished that he didn't answer the phone that night. Bad was an understatement. As soon as Gibbs got to the crime scene, he thought he was going to vomit. The sight before him, was too much. There was nothing more that got under his skin than cases that involved children and family.

Gibbs and the team worked on the case for nearly two months before they caught the sick bastard, he was at the office day and night. He felt so guilty not being with Kate on her appointments with the doctor. Although he was consumed with the case, Gibbs made sure he came home to see Kate. Every day that he worked on the case, it became too much and he needed to see Kate just to feel her warmth and to bring his sanity back. Kate knew what he needed and didn't press him for details on the case. She was aware that it must be really bad because he didn't discuss the case with her. If he didn't come home for dinner, Gibbs came home in the middle of the night just to watch Kate sleep and made sure she was real and that she's really here. Times like these, his insecurity surfaces. In the past, his wives have cheated and left him because he got too obsessed with cases.

"Hey, are you okay Gibbs? Baby, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Kate said and pulled Gibbs into a hug.

"I'm so scared that I will come home and find you gone, Katie. I'm sorry, I haven't been able to talk to you about this case. It's too much, I just can't." Gibbs said almost in tears.

"It's okay, baby. I understand. You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad that you're here and that you need me." Kate said while soothing him.

"I do Katie, I always will need you."

"Get some sleep. I will wake you up."

The serial killer victimized two more families before they caught him. He was a sick man, who hated military men because his father abused him and his mother when he was a child. He hated the "happy military family."

After the case was wrapped up and reports were filed, Gibbs talked to the Director Sheppard and asked for two weeks vacation. He wanted to spend time away from Washington DC and just be with his Katie.

Before leaving the office, he gathered his team and told them that he was going away for two weeks. And that he's not to be disturbed unless it is something important.

"Hey, boss, is everything okay? Where are you going?"

"I'll be okay once I start my vacation. Where I'm going, is none of your business Dinozzo."

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't mean to be nosy. It's just that we are worried about you?"

"Yeah Gibbs, we are just concerned." Abby added.

"Well, I need a break after this case. I'm fine."

"She must be a fine woman Jethro, for you to want to go away for two weeks."

"She is Ducky, no doubt about it. Tony you're in charge here. Ziva, make sure you keep him in line. I trust that you guys will behave and uphold NCIS reputation. Bye you guys and I will see you all in two weeks."

He waved goodbye leaving his team stunned, that Gibbs is actually taking a vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs couldn't wait until he got home. He had a surprise for Kate.

When Gibbs got home, he found her waiting for him on the couch. She got up and gave him a kiss. Gibbs kissed her back and then kissed her stomach which is slightly showing now.

"Hi, is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, now that I'm home, everything is better. I've got a surprised for you Katie?"

"Oh really, so are you going to tell me or do I have to guess, Gibbs?"

"This is scary, Katie, you're starting to sound like me now." Gibbs teased.

"Am I? So what's the surprised baby?"

"Well, I asked for a two weeks vacation, so starting tomorrow, I'm off."

"Really, oh my God. So I have all you to myself for two weeks. What could be better?"

"Well, it is going to get better because I got us two tickets to Los Angeles and then I was thinking, I know how much you love Rome, so I was thinking, if you want we could go there for a few days. We can see the Vatican Church and we can do our wedding vows again there."

Kate ran to Gibbs and gave him hug.

"Really, Jethro?"

"Yes, Katie, I have not booked our flight to Rome yet because I wasn't sure if there might be another place you have in mind."

"Oh Jethro, you know me too well. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mrs. Gibbs. Our flight is tomorrow night, so if you want to go shopping we can go to the mall or we can just always go shopping in L.A."

"How about we get a few things to wear and then do some more shopping when we get there?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Babe, why don't you sit down and I'll get the food ready?"

"No, I got it babe. You're four months pregnant and I don't want you to have to carry stuff."

"Gibbs, the plates are not that heavy. Now, go and sit, for me and little Katie here. Guess what I made for dinner?"

"Hmmm, let me smell. I know it isn't Italian. It smells like Chinese food."

"You're right. I made Mongolian beef and pineapple fried rice."

"I'm not the only one doing the spoiling here, you are doing it too, Katie. Come on, let me take that from you and let's eat." Gibbs kisses Kate before taking the bowl of fried rice from her. He then told Kate to stay in her seat while he gets the rest of the food in the kitchen.

"Tell me, if my Mongolian beef is as good as that Chinese place we go to. For dessert, we are having tiramisu. I wish I could say I made it but I didn't. But next time, I will, make you homemade tiramisu."

"Oh, Katie, you know how much I love your cooking. And oh my God, this is better than what order at that Chinese place, babe."

"Are you just saying that because I'm pregnant with little Katie here."

"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. So you do think it's a girl, too huh?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. This one is a girl."

After talking about their day and what their itinerary would be in Los Angeles at dinner, Kate waited for Gibbs to finish cleaning up After making sure that all the doors are locked and the lights are off, Kate and Gibbs walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

"Gibbs, I was thinking, after we get back from our vacation in L.A. and Rome, I think it's time that we let them know. Let the team know about us." Kate said.

Gibbs then walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this if you are not ready. We don't even have to let them know about this. But I am glad that they will know about us, about this."

"I want to talk to Abby again. I want Tony, Ducky, and McGee to be a part of what we created. I want to share what it is that we have now with them. They're family."

"Do you want the whole team to come all together or do you want them to come one by one?"

"I was thinking you could talk to Ducky first and then invite him over. And then Abby and then invite her over. Then, McGee, Tony and also Ziva can all come at once. I'd like to meet Ziva and talk to her and thank her for killing Ari."

"All right, I'll talk to them. I'll be gentle with Ducky. I wanna make sure he doesn't die of a heart attack when he sees you. Can you imagine what it will do to him to see you come back to life and you're pregnant?" Gibbs and Kate both laughed as they both imagine the look on the old man's face.

"And Gibbs, if it's all right with you, I'd like to have our baby here and not in a hospital. I'd like to ask Ducky to deliver little Katie."

"Whatever you want Katie. Anything you want, even if it seems impossible, I'll make it possible." Gibbs kissed her on the forehead and then moved his hand to touch her stomach.

"I love you." Kate said and then touched his face with both her hands. She pulled her face gently and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, she whispered "Make love to me, Jethro."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They arrived at the LAX airport around 9 o'clock. They left Washington DC at 6 o'clock and since it was a direct flight, it didn't take more than three hours, which Kate was thankful for. When they got to the airport, Gibbs told her to wait for him while he goes and talks to Hertz to get their rented car.

Kate looked around the airport and took it all in. It's been awhile since she has been at this airport. She hated this airport because it was always busy and crowded. She wished that she had visited her parents more often but she knew that it was impossible because of her job then. She shook her head of those thoughts as she saw Gibbs approaching her with a grin on his face and keys on his right hand.

"Is everything okay, Katie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jethro. I'm just hungry. I meant we are hungry." Kate said as she rubbed her stomach.

"How about we find a restaurant nearby, and then eat before we check in to our hotel?"

"That sounds great. What kind of car did you get?"

"I got the SUV, there's more room. Let's go. Here, give me your bag."

On the way to look for a restaurant, Gibbs had told her that he made a list of restaurants that had good ratings based on ambiance and quality. And depending on what she is craving for, it should be on the list. Kate looked at him strange at the mention of Gibbs making a list, taking time to actually do a research on restaurants made her giggle.

"I can't believe you did that?"

"Well, I thought since we are here in L.A. we might as well try restaurants we don't have in DC. So what are you craving, babe?"

"Hmmm. This restaurant, it's Moroccan, and it's been years since I had Moroccan food, so let's try this one. It's on Sunset Blvd. What do you think?"

"Fine by me. Whatever you and little Katie want. Tomorrow, I have made a reservation at Koi. I heard that's a really good restaurant and there are always celebrities there."

"Gibbs, celebrities? You care about them?"

"No, but I can rub it in to Dinozzo." Gibbs laughed.

"I knew it! So tomorrow, our itinerary is driving down memory lane, right?"

"Yup, I want to see where you grew up. Also, of course, we have to visit your alma mater USC and my alma mater, UCLA. Then, we go to Koi."

"The next day, we are going to the Hollywood Max Museum, The Guiness World Records Museum and Santa Monica Promenade. And the third say, we can go to Beverly Hills, Melrose and cap our evening with a nice dinner."

"Sound like a plan Mrs. Gibbs. Then on the fourth day, we will drive down to Santa Barbara and spend a couple of days there. And then we go to San Francisco."

"I'm so looking forward to all our activities. I can't wait to go to my old neighborhood. I had a really fun childhood babe. You know when I look back now, I was a really happy and loved child."

"It shows Katie. I met your parents and your brothers, so I know how deeply they cared and loved you."

"Yeah. Gibbs, there's the restaurant."

It's a good thing that restaurants in Los Angeles closed late. They were seated right away and ordered their food.

By the time they were done eating, it was past 11 o'clock and there were very few people left. The restaurant offered a 3-course meal, so it took them awhile to eat. They left the restaurant, full and satisfied.

Gibbs had booked their hotel at the Hilton Beverly. The hotel had a nice view and it's in Beverly Hills and he knew how much Kate would love it. After checking in, Gibbs and Kate went straight to their room.

"So how do you like the room, Katie?"

"It's perfect Gibbs. It's overlooking the city and a nice view of the pool. Thank you."

"I want only the best for you and I want this vacation that we will remember always."

"Gibbs, every moment spent with you is memorable. Whether we are here in this beautiful room or lying on the couch watching tv or in the basement watching you work on our boat."

"I know and I just love you so much. We better get some rest, babe. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired. Let's go to bed."

The next morning, Gibbs was the first to wake up. He's watching the beautiful woman next to him, as he always does, and felt her stir. He smiled because he knew that it won't be long until she opens her eyes and catches him watching her again. Before she could open her eyes, he kisses her nose and then her growing stomach.

Kate smiled as she felt Gibbs' warm lips on her nose and then her stomach. She loved it when he touches or kisses her stomach. Little Katie is getting heavy in her stomach and almost on her fifth month, she has gained over 20 pounds now. She finally opened her eyes when Gibbs asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

After breakfast, they got ready and left the hotel to make their way to Orange County, where Kate grew up.

Gibbs and Kate went to her elementary school and middle school first. Since she was the only girl, her parents enrolled her in a private catholic school. She told Gibbs that she wore a uniform and her Mom used to always braid her hair or her hair will be in pig tails. She recalled how little boys chase them around pulling their hair and how one boy kissed her on the cheek one day and she punched him. She loved her school.

In high school, she had begged her parents to let her go to a public school because she wanted to meet new people. At first, he parents wouldn't budge but after awhile, they finally did after she promised them that if her grades went down, she will go back to a private school. She also told them two of her brothers would be there to watch her, so there was really need to worry about her.

Kate then told stories to Gibbs about the different buildings in school. She enrolled in theatre dance her freshman year. She was a bit shy and she wanted to overcome her shyness, so she took up theatre. She then auditioned for the school dance group. She's been taking ballet and jazz dance since she was 4 years old. She danced the whole four years and she was also a cheerleader. Gibbs looked at her and said "Now, why wasn't I surprised with that information?" Kate slapped his arm and laughed. She said that it was during her senior year that she started going out with the captain of the football team. He had been trying to ask her out since freshman year and felt sorry for the guy, so she said yes, finally. She told him that Steve turned out to be a good guy and he eventually became her first boyfriend. Gibbs joked and said he's jealous of Jason because a woman never forgets her first love. Kate corrected him and said it's not the first that's important but the last one.

She then pointed to the field and told him that, there, she played softball and soccer. Her high school were filled with so much activities that she wondered how she even managed to still do her homework and study for exams. Gibbs commented that, he now understood why she was good at planning and time management.

After they were done reminiscing her high school days, they went to eat lunch. They found this little Italian place that she frequented when she would visit her parents. After lunch, they drove down to the neighborhood where she grew up and where her parents still lives. Kate pointed at the park where her Mom used to take her and her brothers. Memories ran through her mind and tears started to fall. She knew this was going to happen and as much as she prepared herself, it was harder than she realized. She missed her Mom, her Dad and her brothers. Gibbs stopped the car as Kate continued to cry on his chest. They stayed like that for awhile until he felt Kate's sobbing subsided and she stopped shaking.

"Katie, we don't have drive by your house, if this is too much for you. We can just go to USC or we can go back to the hotel." Gibbs said sounding very concerned.

"It's okay, Gibbs. I need to do this. I never got a chance to say goodbye to our old house."

"Are positively sure you want to do this Katie?"

"I do. And if I break down again, I know that you're here and I'm going to be okay."

Gibbs pulled Kate back to his chest, with his right arm around her, they turned to the street where Katie spent most of her life.

Katie pointed at each house and told Gibbs who lived there. They drove by more houses until they reached her house. The house hasn't changed much since she had last been here. Her mom loved to garden and she loved how the roses and carnation were in bloom. She recalled the afternoons spent in the front yard of their house in the summer when school was out, she and her brothers would spend the day selling lemonade and playing at the same time. She said that her mom maid the best lemonade and that's why they always run out of it. Gibbs listened as Kate told stories after story after story of her childhood. He loved how her eyes lit up and her smile has never looked more beautiful than right now. He was so caught up in her stories and staring at her face than he didn't notice that a woman had come out of the house until Kate stopped talking and mumbled "Mom."

"There's mom, talking to our neighbor again."

"She's beautiful just like you Katie."

"You know it's funny, I swore, when I was growing up that I would never be a housewife. I didn't quite understand why my Mom, a college degree holder would want to stop working and take care of her husband and kids."

"Is that why you chose a career in the Secret Service and then NCIS?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I wanted to be that independent woman, accomplished and successful. But you know, I understand now why my Mom did what she did. Being your wife and now carrying your child, I now know the feeling and if I were to be given a choice, I would choose what I have now. My Mom was right, until I find the right man, I won't know. Sacrifices aren't sacrifices when you love the person. I love you and I love this baby. Thank you for brining me here. We better go before she spots us, Gibbs."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Gibbs, you'll come back here again with our baby and little Katie will meet her grandparents. Promise me, Jethro. Like I told you before, the letter will explain everything to them."

"I promise, Katie that I will bring our little princess here."

"Thank you. Come on, let's go and visit my alma mater."

They drove to USC and Kate told stories about her fun years at USC. The times she got drunk but always managed to come to class the following day. The trip to Panama in Florida and the real story behind the wet t-shirt contest. She said that she had just broken up with her boyfriend that week and her friends wanted to celebrate their break up. Her friends hooked up with guys there but she didn't. She said as much fun as she was in college, she was always conservative when it came to sex. She never had one-night stands. She has to be dating the guy for at least two months before she even thought about sleeping with him. And that she never cheated on any of her boyfriends. She told him about the football games and how fun it was when the games were against rival UCLA, Stanford and Cal Bears. She couldn't believe that she and her friends used to drive to the Bay Area to watch the games when the Trojans were playing away from home. She graduated from USC a cum laude in Political Science and went to law school for a year until she wanted to shoot herself because of boredom. She left California and went to Washington DC and the rest they say is history.

By the time they got back to the hotel, it was almost 7 o'clock. Their reservation is at 8:30 so they had time to change. After an hour, they left the hotel to go to Koi Restaurant.

When they got to Koi, they saw paparazzi lined up outside which meant there were probably celebrities in there. Gibbs is wearing black slacks with a blue short sleeve polo shirt and a black jacket. While Kate is wearing a deep red, strapless dress with a think coat over it. After they were seated, they around to see if they recognize anybody famous in the restaurant. Gibbs laughed because he saw eyes looking at Kate, wondering who she is because Kate looked like she belonged in Hollywood. After they ordered, they continued to talk about college exchanging more stories.

They were eating their desert now, when a man approached their table.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering ig you already have an agent."

"An agent? For what?"

"You're an actress right? Or maybe a model?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but no, I am not an actress nor a model."

"Are you sure because you are really pretty. You didn't model before?"

"No, I swear and plus I am only 5'7" so I would have been too short to model. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Carl Stevens, I'm an agent and I used to be a photographer. You have a really nice profile."

"Thanks. I'm Caitlin Gibbs and this is my husband Jethro Gibbs. We are visiting L.A. from Washington D.C."

"Oh, if you are staying a few more days, I'd love to take some pictures of you, maybe you can do print ads or commercials. It'd be a waste to look that good and not be seen in magazines or television."

"It's very flattering but I don't think so."

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my card. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Gibbs. You're a lucky man."

"And I'm a lucky woman, Carl." Kate waved goodbye.

Kate shook her head and started laughing.

"We should go before anything crazy like that happens again."

"Get used to it Katie, and he's right, you're beautiful."

"Gibbs, you are making me blush, let's go."

Kate grabbed his hand and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. She looked so cute, he thought when she's flustered or embarrassed. And if their daughter looked anything like Katie, boy, he's in trouble.

They drove back to the hotel still laughing about what happened earlier at Koi. They made love that night when they got back to the hotel. And just like every time, he worshipped every inch of her body until they both reached ecstasy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Gibbs and Kate are driving to Santa Barbara. The past few days, they were able to see where Kate grew up, her old schools, shopped in Beverly Hills, Melrose and Santa Monica Promenade. Kate can no longer hide the bump and she made no effort to. She loves the feeling of being pregnant.

Looking out, she loved seeing the water with the sun almost setting. She didn't know how much she has missed home until now. It's funny how, after college, she couldn't wait to leave home but now she could only wish she could stay here with Gibbs forever. Her eyes began to tear up as she thought about the time she would have to leave Gibbs and their daughter.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm just really happy right now."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's probably just the hormones, I'm getting all emotional."

"Are you hungry?'

"A little bit."

"We're not too far, babe. We're going to State Street. It's famous for restaurants, bookshops, coffee bars and nightclubs. Do you think little Katie is up for dancing tonight?" Gibbs joked.

"Wow, I never pegged you as a man who goes nightclubbing. I thought that would be more of Tony's style." Kate teased.

"You're right. I couldn't dance even if my life depended on it." Gibbs laughed.

"We've danced and you're not bad."

"That's because you led, my dear. So what do you and little Katie feel like eating?"

"I'd love to have fish but that's not healthy for little Katie. And the doctor strongly suggested that I don't eat seafood. Pick anything, I'll be fine with whatever restaurant you pick."

"How about some Mediterranean?"

"Oh, little Katie said it's fine with her."

After dinner, Gibbs and Kate checked into their hotel room. Kate said she's feeling tired, so turned in early.

The following day, Gibbs and Kate El Presidio de Santa Barbara, Santa Barbara Historical Museum and capped the day off at the Stearns Wharf.

The following afternoon, they made their way to San Francisco. They had a 7 o'clock reservation at the Equinox, a restaurant that rotates 360 degrees and let's you have the view of the whole city.

Kate couldn't believe that she's in San Francisco having a romantic dinner with Gibbs. She'd only dream of this before but now, it's actually happening. As the restaurant revolved, she couldn't help but appreciate the city. There were other people there but it felt like it was just them two enjoying the view.

Gibbs and Kate went back to their hotel room and made love again that night until they fell asleep. Making love to each other only gets better for them each time. The love that they feel for each other overwhelms them and the desire to reach the peak of ecstasy heightens with every touch and every kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs only heard from his team once, when they were in Santa Barbara. They wanted to check in to see how he was enjoying his time off. They tried to pry into his whereabouts but they knew better than to force Gibbs to tell. He told them he will call them next week, when he is back in DC.

Gibbs and Kate arrived at the airport in Rome in the morning. It was a long flight from San Francisco to Rome. They slept most of the time so that they could go sight-seeing the moment they get to Rome. After Gibbs collected their bags, they hailed a taxi and went to the hotel.

After checking into the hotel, they went to their room so they could freshen up. It was lunch time by the time they left the hotel.

Gibbs contemplated about getting a rental car but Kate suggested to him not to because traffic in Rome is bad and walking would be good for a pregnant woman. She told him that she if they got a car, they might spend more time in traffic than actually sight seeing.

Their first stop today would be a restaurant. Kate suggested they go to a Pizzeria. Since they are in Italy, for sure the pizza and pasta are better. They spotted a little pizzeria and asked for a table. To Gibbs' surprised, Kate spoke Italian.

"Babe, I didn't know you spoke Italian?"

"Mom is half Italian, babe. And our grandmother stayed with us when I was growing up. Grandpa died early, so Mom asked her to move in with us. Grandma wanted to make sure my brothers and I spoke Italian. I was the only one that wanted to learn it, so my Grandma spent a lot of time with me learning the language. So, the language is not a problem for us here."

"Oh, wow, and you failed to mentioned that on your resume, Agent Todd?"

"What can I say? I wanted to impress you, Agent Gibbs? Plus, I didn't want Tony to know that I spoke the language. Or else he would have been on my ass, like he wasn't already, about teaching him."

"Very smart, Agent Todd. And regarding your ass, you've got a great one so you really can't blame the male species for wanting to be on them." Gibbs said laughing.

"Gibbs, oh my God, I cannot believe you just said that. And here I thought you married me for my brains and not my body." Kate said teasing her husband.

I'm just kidding babe. But you really do have a really nice one."

"Well, thank you, my husband. Oh, here comes our pizza."

"So where should we go after we eat lunch?"

"Well, we can go see the Piazza di Spagna, the Roman Forum, the Pantheon and at night, we can go to Fontana di Trevi. Tomorrow we can go to the Vatican Church and the Vatican Meseums."

"Sounds, good to me Katie. Oh my God, this pizza is really good. I don't know how I could eat pizza hut anymore after tasting real pizza."

"Grandma used to complain a lot about how American pizza taste. She hated it and would let us know about it. She was so funny."

"Babe, did I ever tell you I saw her up there? She came to visit me and said that she's waiting for me to take the last step and finally join her."

"Really? What did you tell her?

"I told her the love of my life isn't quite ready to let me go yet and I'm not either. She understood and told me that when I'm ready, she and grandpa will be waiting for me."

"So what's it like up there, babe?"

"Let's talk about it later, before we go to bed. I have so much to tell you. For now, let's finish this pizza and start discovering Rome."

"Okay, babe."

Both Gibbs and Kate were lost in the beauty of what they have seen of Rome so far. The old buildings, the architecture and the history of each place they visited fascinated them. Pictures of these places they have seen in postcards and on the internet could not compare with the real thing just like love. People often talk about love, it is seen on television, in the movies or even written in books but to know love, you have to experience it, to feel it.

Kate told Gibbs that she once thought about being an architect. But she quickly changed her mind since packing guns to her was more fun and also she realized that she's better at drawing faces than buildings.

Looking at Kate as she explains to him the history of each place, it made his heart flutter as he watched her eyes light up with excitement. Her appreciation for Art and History is truly amazing. Kate is standing a few feet away from him, smiling, with the sun setting, she's holding her stomach and she looked so beautiful, so he took her picture while she wasn't looking and captured the true essence of Kate. This is the image he wants to hold in his memory forever. The urge to hold her and kiss her overwhelmed him at the moment. He ran up to her and put his arms around her and kissed her.

After visiting Piazza di Spagna, the Roman Forum, and the Pantheon, Gibbs and Kate made their way to Fontana di Trevi, because the view of it is best seen at night. When they got there, they stood in front it and dropped coins and made a wish. They asked another tourist to take a picture of them and the woman happily agreed. After taking their picture, the woman said that they make a lovely couple. They smiled and thanked her. They spent a few more minutes there before Kate informed him that she and little Katie are hungry. They found a restaurant that had a great view of the Fontana di Trevi and ate outside to watch the beautiful fountain and people throw in coins and make their wish.

Being away from work and not hearing anything about murder or abuse felt so good to Gibbs. He has seen so many ugly things in his life that he has become jaded. Losing Shannon, Kelly and then Kate the first time, made him not want to live in this mad world and it was only his need for revenge that made him want to live. But now, with their unborn child, a daughter, he knows it's a girl, he feels it in his heart; he has a reason to live the next 30 years for her and for Kate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kate woke up to find her husband staring at her. She smiles at him and then stretches her arms in the air. She looked at the clock and couldn't believe what time it was.

"Oh my God, Gibbs, how come you didn't wake me up?"

"Katie, you are sleeping for two now and I know how exhausted you were yesterday. We have plenty of time today. We are going to the Vatican Church and then the Vatican Museums. Then we can go shopping if you want."

"Really, go shopping?"

"Yeah, I know how much you love to shop and we can get something for our little Katie too. So, now my pretty wife, get up and get ready because I am starving. Since little Katie is half of me, I'm sure she has an appetite of a Marine."

Gibbs pulled his wife up from the bed and kissed her nose.

"I'll get ready fast."

"I'll be waiting here."

True to her word, Kate took a shower and was dressed in 30 minutes. Her hair is growing long and since returning to earth, she has been leaving her natural curls more often than in the past. It saves her time and Gibbs loves it.

They walked out of their hotel room and in to the elevator holding hands.

"So babe, have you written your vows yet?"

"I actually have it memorized. Have you written yours?"

"Well, just like you, I also have mine memorized. I hope we get there soon because I am so hungry."

"I am too. You're right, this little one is a Marine." Kate said laughing.

"But you know Katie, as much as I love being a Marine, I don't know if I would want her to be one. The military still is very sexist and I would not want our daughter to be subjected to such kind of treatment. I would do anything in my power to protect her even if it cost me my life, Katie."

"I know you would but remember sweetie, everything will be up to her. All you can do is guide her and show her how much you love her. You're going to be a great father, Gibbs. You're a great husband and you show me every day how much you love me. You'll do the same for our little Katie."

"That's a promise I will keep for the rest of my life."

"You know what makes you a great man Gibbs, it's your integrity. Your unwillingness to compromise for what you believe is right. That's what I love and admire about you."

"Thank you. I love you too. Babe, look at that beautiful church."

"It's even more beautiful than the pictures. Honey, later can we try this Thai restaurant? It's a few miles from here but I read rave reviews about it. If you don't mind getting pizza again for lunch, there's L'isola della Pizza." Kate told the driver to pull over to the taxi stop. Gibbs came around the taxi to open the door for Kate.

They walked to the restaurant and were seated right away.

When their order came, Kate couldn't believe Gibbs appetite.

"Gibbs, are you sure it's me who is pregnant and not you?" Kate said laughing.

"I guess I'm just really hungry plus it's not my fault that this pizza is so good."

"Gibbs, if you have not noticed, I'm not the only one gaining weight."

"I know Katie, but you're such a great cook and I'm happy."

"You know babe, I heard people say that when a woman is pregnant, the husband also eats like he's pregnant. His appetite is almost the same as the pregnant wife. Was it like that for you before when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly?"

"You know, I think that was my regret when Shannon was pregnant, I was there when she gave birth but not during her pregnancy. I remember being worried and calling her all the time. It was really hard because I really wanted to be there for her."

Kate reached over across the table and held his hand.

"I'm sure she knew how much you wanted to be there."

"Yeah and she said that the important thing is that I was there during the delivery. Katie, it was an amazing experience. There's nothing more beautiful that seeing a life that you created together. I can't wait for little Katie to come into this world."

"I'm a little scared but I know you will be there every step of the way. Come on babe, we better get going now. We have a lot to see today."

Kate called the waiter for the bill and Gibbs paid it.

Even from the outside, Kate and Gibbs couldn't believe how beautiful the Vatican Church is and when they walked inside, they couldn't find the words to quite describe what they see.

The murals, the dome, and everything about the Vatican Church moved Kate to tears. And to be here with the man she loves, it was perfect. They stood at the very front and held each other's hands, facing each other. There, they made their vows.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I don't remember ever been this happy in my life. You have changed my life since the day we met. I knew that you're the one because you always made me feel safe. There's not a moment spent with you that I regret. There is always a reason for the ways things happened. I know that the time I have here is very short but to me, it's a lifetime. I never knew love until I fell in love with you. And this life we created together is proof of how much God loves us. Always remember this, I will always be with you and little Katie. I will never be far away. Death and time will never keep us apart. You're the love of my life and I love you more than you will ever know. Every beat of my heart is for you. Every desire I have is for you. And my life is always you."

Gibbs couldn't help but be moved to tears. Every word Kate said he felt. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then touched her stomach before he said his vow.

"Katie, there's nothing in this world I would not do for you. You're a dream come true. You make me feel complete. Without you, life loses is spark. You are the light in my darkness. You are what makes my heart beat. You are my happiness. And you are the love of my life. I will love you for the rest of my life. And I promise to love and care for our little princess. Thank you for loving me despite my flaws. I feel at times that I don't deserve you and I don't deserve this second chance with you but I thank God everyday for every second I spent with you. You are and will always be my heart and my life."


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chance Chapter 13

_I decided to continue this story after seeing Sasha Alexander again on tv. I have missed her and I am so happy for her that she has a new hit show now and I love her show with Angie Harmon. She's also expecting her second child and she is really happy._

Kate and Gibbs have been back for a month now from their vacation in California and Italy. Kate is now on her fifth month and is definitely showing They have an appointment today to find out if they are having a boy or a girl. But Gibbs is 100% sure that it's a girl.

For the first 4 and a half months, pregnancy was difficult for Kate with constant morning sickness and also nausea. Kate thought the morning sickness would never go away. But the last two weeks, the morning sickness and nausea have stopped but their little one is getting heavier by the day.

She dialed Gibbs' number to remind him about the appointment.

"Hey, babe I was just calling to remind you about our appointment today."

"Hello beautiful. Did you think I would forget about it? Katie, you should know by now that when it comes to you and that little munchkin of ours, I would not forget. I am in the elevator now and heading over to pick you up. I thought we should go get lunch first. What do you feel like having today, love?"

"You're in a great mood today. You guys don't have a case?"

"Well, that and plus, we get to see our little one again today. Also, you make me so happy Katie."

You make me so happy too, Gibbs. I love you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Gibbs and Kate ate at the Thai restaurant they both love so much. Kate ordered her usual papaya salad with no chili since the doctor have specifically ordered her to stay away from spicy food because of heart burns and Pad Thai. Gibbs on the other hand ordered his green chicken curry. Anyone watching them could see the love and happiness in their eyes. They would often touch each other every now and then. Or how Kate would wipe the corner of Gibbs mouth with her thumb

After lunch, Kate and Gibbs headed over to go see Dr. Johnson.

"Hello, Mr & Mrs Gibbs."

"Hello, Dr. Johnson. Please call us Kate and Jethro."

"So, are you ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes, we are."

"Are you sure you want to know."

"Yeah, we are very sure."

"Okay, Kate I want you to lay down just like before."

"Your baby has a really strong heartbeat. Look at the monitor. You are having a girl."

"I told you Katie."

"We're having a girl Gibbs. Oh my God."

"And she will be beautiful like you, Katie."

"I love you."

"And I love you and this little one."

"Kate and Jethro, I will see you both again in a couple of months. Take care."

"Thank you Dr. Johnson."

Gibbs could not contain his joy. He lifted her up and swung her around in the parking lot.

"Gibbs, there are people watching us."

"So, what Katie? I want the whole world to know how happy I am. We are having a little girl. A little Katie.

"I am so happy too, Gibbs. Gibbs, I think it's time."

"Time?"

"It's time for us to tell our friends. I want to share our happiness with them, Gibbs. How about you invite Ducky over tonight? I will prepare dinner."

"Are you sure Kate? I can just order some take out at our favorite Italian place. I don't want you to push yourself preparing dinner."

"I'll be fine Gibbs. Just ask Ducky."

"Okay. So do you have everything you need? Or shall we stop by the grocery store first?"

"I went shopping the other day, so I think I have everything."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the day went by fast. Gibbs spent it catching up on paperwork which he hates but thoughts of Kate and the ultrasound he kept in his pocket and he would glance every so often, helped him cope with the boring stuff.

He then went downstairs with hop in his steps which Ziva, McGee and Dinozzo noticed.

"Hey, boss, where are you going?"

"None of your business Dinozzo. Finish your paperwork or else, I will also have you do McGee's and Ziva's."

"On it boss."

Gibbs walked slowly towards the old man.

"Hey Ducky. Are you busy tonight?"

"Oh, Jethro. I didn't notice you were there. Tonight? No I don't think I have anything planned."

"How would you like to come over to my place? I want you to meet someone. Actually, you already know her."

"jethro, you are confusing me. Do you mind telling me who this lovely woman is? I am assuming that it is a woman, right?"

"It is. You would believe me even if I told you. Just be at my house around 7:30, alright? I have to go. We will see you tonight."

When Gibbs got home, he found Kate in the kitchen.

He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Katie. You need help?"

"Hey, babe. How was work?"

"Work was boring. So what can I do?"

"I need you to set the table. Also, get a glass of wine for you and Ducky."

"Okay. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready, babe. I will take care of everything here."

"Are you sure, Gibbs?"

"Of course, I'm sure. The food smells good."

"I prepared both your favorite and Ducky's."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you very much Caitlin Todd Gibbs."

"I love you too Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Kate was busy getting the steak out of the grill when they both heard the door bell.

"I'll get it, honey."

"Hey Ducky. Come in. She's in the dining room."

Ducky's heart stopped as soon as he walked into the dining room. Her back was to him but he knew who she was. It's unmistakable that it's her.

"Ducky, it's…"

"Caitlin. Oh my, dear. How?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chance Chapter 14 by believesvueo**

Kate turned around, not quite sure of what to say to Ducky.

Ducky moves his eyes to Gibbs and asked "Jethro, how could you keep her from us?"

"Ducky…"

"Jethro, it's okay. Let me tell him."

"Ducky, I don't know how to explain this. There isn't any scientific explanation as to what I am doing here."

"Caitlin, my dear, you are confusing me. It's simple. It was all a set up. You didn't die. The FBI just made it look like you did. But wait, who was that on my autopsy table?"

"Ducky, it was me."

"What? Caitlin, you are not making any sense. If you are dead, then why am I talking to you." Ducky reached over to touch her hand.

"And I can touch you. I can feel you. And you are with child."

"That's just it Ducky, I did die. And soon, I will have to return."

"Come again, my dear?"

"I asked God to let me be here for a year to make sure that Jethro moves on with his life. Ever since I died, my soul has never left me because I have not been able to leave Jethro alone. I watched him every day and night and I still see him not over my death. So, God said, until I can let him go and he can let me go, then I cannot enter his kingdom. So I asked him, to let me be with him one more time. So one night, I came down here and I asked Jethro, that in able for us to be together again, he has to let me go, after my time is up. He agreed. So here we are."

"This is all very confusing, Caitlin. And there is no logical explanation for it. I think I am going need more than one bottle of wine to absorb all this."

Both Kate and Gibbs laughed.

"But I really don't care how you came back, Caitlin because seeing you again, is so wonderful. I have missed you so much. You are like the daughter I never had and always wanted."

Kate stood up and walked over to Ducky to give him a very tight embrace.

"Oh, my child, it's okay. You were taken from us way too soon. And I am glad that he brought you back to us even if it's just for a little while. A year with you here on earth is equivalent to a lifetime. So how far along are you, my dear?"

"Six months."

"Do you know yet what you are having?"

"We are having a girl, Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Oh, Jethro, we'll have a little Caitlin running around."

"Yeah, that is what I told her."

"So now that the shock is over, shall we have dinner now, children. I'm starving."

"Oh, sure Ducky. Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring the food to the table."

"Katie, no heavy lifting, remember?"

"Oh Jethro, I am fine. Why don't you just sit with Ducky and let me do this."

"But Katie…"

"No buts Jethro."

"Oh, Jethro, she is still the same old Caitlin, stubborn and independent minded. So how do you suppose you are going to tell the team about this especially Abby?"

"I don't know yet Ducky. We wanted to tell you first and then go from there."

"if you want my opinion, I suggest you tell Abby first. If you tell her last, she will not be happy. I think you should just let them talk alone."

Jethro nodded.

Gibbs and Ducky dropped the topic once Kate joined them at the table.

"So, Jethro, when you took a vacation, you were with Caitlin, I assume?

"Yes, I was Ducky. Tell them Katie, where we went."

"Well, we visited my family in California. I didn't talk to them. Jethro and I just watched them from across the street." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Caitlin."

"It's okay Ducky. Just to see them happy and move on, that's all I wanted to see. But I won't lie that I was so tempted to just knock on their door and hug my parents even just one last time."

It was quiet for awhile until Kate spoke again.

"While in LA, we visited USC, my alma mater and UCLA, his alma mater. We also visited my old high school. We had so much fun reminiscing when we were in LA. Then after a few days in LA we went to Rome. I have always wanted to go there. And Ducky, before we forget to tell you, Jethro and I got married."

"Wow. So another congratulations is in order."

"Thanks Ducky."

They continued to talk about their trip in Rome.

After a few hours, it was obvious to both Ducky and Gibbs that Caitlin is exhausted.

"Kate, why don't you go upstairs and turn in for the night. You have been cooking all day. I will take care of the dishes here."

"Are you sure Jethro?"

"Yes, babe. Go and get some rest."

"I'm sorry Ducky. This little one here is getting heavier every minute and I am getting tired faster."

"Oh, my dear, it is okay. It is quite late anyway. So I should also be heading home too."

"I'll walk Ducky to the door, Katie. Go on upstairs and sleep. I'll join you soon. Let me just put the dishes in the washer."

Before going upstairs, Kate gave Ducky another hug.

"Thanks for coming Ducky.'

"Caitlin, the pleasure was all mine. We'll talk soon. Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, Ducky."

After walking Ducky to the door and finally putting all the dishes in the washer, Gibbs locked up and turned off all the light and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

He stood by the door and just watched Kate sleep. He could help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He took a deep breath and thought about the child growing inside of her. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming happiness inside of him as he pictures the life they have created together. But the thought of their daughter never having the chance to see her mother made him cry. Would he be able to let Kate go? Would he be able to live without her again? Knowing now what it feels to have Kate in his arms and to wake up next to her every morning, a life without her would be like death. But a little girl's face with curly brown hair, deep dimples and blue eyes shining and beaming at him was enough to assure him that Kate will never really be gone.

He wiped his tears and joined his wife in bed. He reaches over and held her hand that's placed on her stomach. He closed his eyes and felt himself being gently rocked to sleep. "I love you, Katie."


End file.
